


Class Change

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Fire Emblem 100 Challenge [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Friendship, Gen, class change, level up!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward changes class, and thinks that he should feel different. Leonardo is indifferent and Nolan can't figure out what the heck is going on between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Change

Edward fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. The nervous energy he felt was manifesting in interesting ways, from him sharpening his blades to examining his new clothing. He’d been given not only a new shirt, but a new jacket to wear for the ceremony that signaled that he’d improved from a myrmidon to a swordmaster and would continue to wear them to show his new class. He only hoped that he could reach the status of true blade one day.

“Edward, stop fidgeting,” Leonardo sighed.

“I can’t help it, I’m so nervous!”

“Why? Isn’t this what you’ve been training for?”

“Well yeah, but I didn’t know it’d be so nerve-wracking!”

“It’s just the standard ceremony where Micaiah will recognize your accomplishment and award you with a new blade. It’s the same as it was in the military academy.” Rolling his eyes, Leonardo stood up from the bench he’d been setting on. “You’re worked up over nothing.”

“But these honors are going to be given in front of the whole army!”

“I figured that was a given.”

“Bah, of course you wouldn’t understand, you were raised to expect these kinds of things!”

“Well that’s certainly true,” Leonardo agreed. “I was taught to expect these accolades when I reached certain levels, I knew what the ceremony was and we were taught to strive for it. It was a goal everyone in the academy worked for. I suppose a civilian-turned-soldier much like yourself wouldn’t understand either.”

The two boys locked eyes, neither budging an inch, and this is how Nolan found them when he came to retrieve them for the ceremony. “I…uh…Micaiah asked me to come get you for the ceremony.” He frowned. “What’s the matter with you two?”

“It’s nothing,” Edward huffed. “Let’s go.”

He shuffled out, muttering under his breath as Leonardo walked behind him in an annoyed silence. Nolan sighed and shook his head. And he had thought that they’d be happy.


End file.
